letitripfandomcom-20200214-history
Leone's Fangs
Kyoya is training with his Face Hunters in order to be powerful and defeat Ginga Hagane. He states that if he does not become stronger, there will be no way that he can defeat Ginga. Meanwhile, Ginga and Kenta are at the park chatting. Ginga states that since there are strong opponents here, he will stay with Kenta. Kenta gets overjoyed by this but states that Ginga should be careful when battling Kyoya. Then, a girl looks at Ginga's Storm Pegasis and fells sorry for it. She quickly scans it with her computer and finds Pegasis has scratches and is in need of repair. She tells Ginga that he should take really good care of his Bey and tells the two to follow her. They go to her dad's shop,the "B-Pit" and go to her basement where she works. She introduces herself as Madoka Amano and states that she will repair Ginga's Pegasus. At first, Ginga does not think she should repair it but since it has battle scars he agrees. The next day while Kenta is walking, he is confronted again by the Face Hunters. They steal Kenta's Flame Sagittario and tell Kenta to tell Ginga to come to their headquarters, "Metal Tower" if Kenta wants his Sagittario back. Kenta runs to Ginga and tells him how the Face Hunters stole his Sagittario. Ginga goes with him to the B-Pit but his Pegasis is not yet completely repaired. Despite this, he goes to Metal Tower. There he finds Kyoya and his Face Hunters. He tells Ginga that if he loses in this battle, Benkei will drop Kenta's Sagittario and it will be broken into pieces. Ginga knows he cannot let this happen and battles him with the risk of his Pegasis shattering. As they battle, Ginga learns that as he attacks Kyoya's Rock Leone, it does not affect it. Madoka tells Ginga that due to the wind current of where they are battling at the top of the tower, it makes Leone create an invisible wall as it spins blocking any attack to Leone. Due to this, Pegasis gets sent flying up through the sky. Although Kyoya knows the battle is over, Ginga tells him it's not over. As Pegasis comes flying down, striking in Leone's weak spot: the top. Kyoya is surprised at how he lost and Kenta gets Sagittario back. Later, Kyoya gets angry at himself for losing and blames it on his Face Hunters. However a mysterious man, named Doji, confronts them. They enter a helicopter and then land. Doji tells them that if Kyoya wants to beat Ginga, he will have to get stronger than he already is. Ginga, Kenta and, Madoka are later walking along the park. Madoka forces Ginga to apologize to his Pegasis for making it fight when it still needed repair and he does so. Extra Next Time On Beyblade from The Previous Episode Kenta: What decides a battle is The Blader's Spirit! Just kidding! Amazing! Amazing! You're amazing Ginga! With Ginga here, The Face Hunters aren't even an opponent. Or that's what i'd like to say! But the leader, Kyoya Tategami, is very strong! Kyoya and Ginga's deciding match! Don't lose Ginga, use your special heavenly attack! Next up, Leone's Fangs! Character Debuts Madoka Amano Daidouji Beyblade Debuts N/A Battles Ginga VS Osamu, Takashi and Akira Kyoya VS Face Hunters Ginga VS Kyoya Appearing Characters #Ginga Hagane #Kenta Yumiya #Madoka Amano (debut) #Kyoya Tategami #Benkei Hanawa #Osamu #Takashi #Akira #Daidouji Category:Episodes